


Day One Hundred Sixty-Three || It Surrounds You

by 365daysofsasuhina



Series: 365 Days of SasuHina 2019 [163]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 13:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19199350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/365daysofsasuhina/pseuds/365daysofsasuhina
Summary: Susanoo is one of the most powerful defenses their world has ever seen. Sasuke just wishes they can live to see the day he'll no longer need it.





	Day One Hundred Sixty-Three || It Surrounds You

Out of every ability he’s gained over the years, Sasuke will admit that Susanoo is probably his most preferred. Sure, his Rinnegan acquired during the fourth shinobi war is impressive, but..something about the chakra avatar is special to him. He’s not the only wielder of it - both his brother and his cousin can summon their own unique Susanoo: Itachi’s of red, and Shisui’s of green. The weapons they bear are all their own, as well. Sasuke’s prefers a bow, Itachi’s a sword and shield, and Shisui’s twin lances.

It can both attack, and defend. By far, it’s one of the most powerful techniques Sasuke has ever seen, let alone used. Even if it has its drawbacks in massive chakra consumption, let alone being so painful to use if done for too long...to him, it’s essential in combat.

However, with the war done, and the countries at peace, part of him had hoped that maybe - just maybe - it would mean never having to use such a jutsu again.

But his enemies had other plans.

He expected opposition to his return to Konoha. And upon Itachi’s revival, he knew it would only get worse. Shisui’s revelation to having avoided death and gone into hiding was painful to comprehend. What could have changed, had the brothers known their cousin lived? While Sasuke knew that Shisui had avoided such a reputation as his cousins’...he also realized that the very name their bore had changed. It was now a name of tragedy, of loss, and of wrongdoing...at least, in some eyes.

So in reality, he could not say he was shocked when people slowly escalated their negative reactions to seeing any of the surviving Uchiha trio. To them, it didn’t matter Itachi had only been following village orders when he helped to murder dozens. To them, it didn’t matter Sasuke had only sought justice for that same massacred clan. All they could see was the blood on their hands, caring little for the reasons behind it. To people like that, all they would ever be was murderers.

To Sasuke, his own reputation didn’t matter much. He’d come to understand the faults in his logic, and therefore his actions. And he was doing his best to amend them to those who mattered. A stranger’s opinion was, to him, inherently worthless. All that  _ did  _ matter to him after the war was one thing: his family. What little of it remained. And through their gentle coaxing, he branched back out into his old classmates. Teammates. 

Things were difficult. Many of them were just as wary of him as those who knew nothing about him.

But through the first several years, one person stood out. Understood. Worked with him.

Hyūga Hinata.

And eventually, after their own trials and tribulations...they fell in love.

To him...it was a risk. A huge one, and in more than one respect. From his side, it gave him another weakness. Not that Hinata was weak - she could hold her own against most. But someone as powerful as Sasuke had enemies that were simply above her abilities. It was never meant as a slight, simply a fact. 

And from Hinata’s side, it meant taking on that same hatred. If she aligned herself with the Uchiha, she was just as guilty in many eyes. It would put her in danger, and perhaps sully her reputation forever. As much as she insisted that mattered less to her than their relationship, Sasuke couldn’t help but worry.

...it wasn’t long after they were wed that the dissent against them began to grow.

They’d always dealt with whispers, dirty looks, shoved shoulders. Sasuke never concerned himself with it...unless Hinata was the target. He was hardly scared of any fool stupid enough to try to go toe to toe with one of the two strongest shinobi in their world. If it came down to it, he’d just flare up an arm of Susanoo and frighten them off.

But then there was the morning they woke to a threat carved into the new manor door, calling for all Uchiha guilty of treachery against Konoha to forfeit their lives. Itachi had sent his wife and two children with Shisui to the Hokage’s office as his ANBU began to investigate. Sasuke did the same with Hinata, ignoring her demands to help.

“Things just escalated to a whole new degree. I won’t risk your life.”

“And I’m supposed to let you risk yours?”

“I’m not afraid for myself, Hinata. But I  _ am _ afraid for you. Please...let me waylay that fear. Just for now. This isn’t about you...it’s about me.”

She’d given him a vehement stare...but in the end, backed down.

But for all their searching, they’d found practically nothing. Hardly any clues, and what little they  _ did _ find led them nowhere. They only had theories, each one more damning than the last.

The next incident was even more direct. Children with her and pregnant with another, Itachi’s wife had been attacked. In broad daylight. By some grace she fended them off, Hyūga officers and ANBU quick to step in. 

Sasuke had never seen his brother so silently furious.

But before they could determine anything from the perpetrator...they took their own life with a rigged explosive tag. And with it went any chance of learning who had sent them. Several Hyūga had been injured, and it was quickly becoming a full-blown terror operation.

Their targets? Anyone and everyone connected to the Uchiha. Wives, children, allies...all were considered tainted. And they were no closer to knowing who was orchestrating it all.

Itachi was both furious and frightened. Like Sasuke, he was most concerned with those among them more vulnerable than the trio of full-blood Uchiha. Especially his children.

And by then, Hinata too was with child.

It felt like they were three lonely shepherds protecting their flock of sheep from wolves both unknown and unnumbered, unable to see into the shadows where the beasts were lurking.

But Sasuke’s last straw would come two years later...and yet, even then, they were far from over.

Walking home from an introductory playdate between their son, and the daughter of Naruto and Sakura, Sasuke and his little family leisurely head home as dusk falls. As always, the mostly-empty compound greets them silently, the unused land ripe with grass that sways in a gentle Summer breeze. In the distance, the three homes glow softly in greeting. The manor in the middle, Sasuke’s to the left, and Shisui’s to the right.

In all honesty, Sasuke’s more than glad to be home. Akane, the nanadaime’s daughter, is already a handful at two years old. Not a bad kid, just...draining. Nothing like their cool-tempered Tenkai. For now, all he wants is to get home, have a little supper, and then call it a night.

But someone else has other plans.

As tired as he is, Sasuke’s senses are still piqued - he never dares relax them for a moment. So when a whisper of chakra is picked up by his sixth sense, he wastes no time in reacting. With a flare, Susanoo erupts into being, earning a small gasp from his wife, and a shrill cry from his son. The avatar surrounds them all, glowering at the growing shadows.

Both kekkei genkai wide, Sasuke turns to face whatever threat dares show itself. He’s going to make them regret even  _ thinking _ of coming to his family with harm in their intentions.

It’s a squadron of them: all bearing blank masks and unremarkable black clothing. Similar builds. Only their chakra truly stand apart, colored and unique to his gaze.

Clinging to Tenkai, Hinata lets her Byakugan awaken to watch just as carefully.

“...I’m going to give you five seconds,” Sasuke murmurs, tone low but hard with a deadly edge. “Five seconds to reconsider throwing your lives at my feet. You won’t be touching my family. Before the sun finishes setting...you  _ will  _ be dead.”

As he expects, none of them heed his warning. Instead, they all launch together.

Eyes narrowing, Sasuke directs the avatar to begin firing its chakra bolts. Their targets are fast and lithe...but he’s one hell of a shot. With the first, he takes down one, chest fully caving as the arrow pierces straight through them. Explosions rock the front of the compound as they attempt to blow a hole in his defenses.

Pathetic.

Whimpering as his mother soothes him, their son hides against Hinata’s chest. “Sasuke,” she offers curtly.

“I know.” With a sweep of its blade, Susanoo cuts cleanly through two more of the masked intruders. 

The remaining pair then leap back, seeming to seek to evaluate the situation. Sasuke, however, doesn’t give them a chance. Over and over Susanoo fires, bolts digging into the grass with each miss. He can keep this up for quite some time...but his opponents will begin tire. No matter how painful the avatar is to maintain, he’ll do so as long as necessary.

“Sasuke!”

From behind them comes Itachi’s voice. A glance over his shoulder shows both his brother and his cousin sprinting out to aid them, their own avatars beginning to manifest.

Realizing they’re far outmatched, the intruders deploy smoke bombs...and even as Sasuke clears it with fūton, they’ve gone.

“You okay?” Shisui calls as Sasuke lets his Susanoo fade.

“...fine.”

“Did you eliminate any?”

“Three. They detonated just like the last one we caught. Seems it’s a death clause, too. Whoever these bastards are, they’re just as dedicated as ANBU to keeping their secrets.”

The Uchiha trio exchange a look as they all circle back to a theory they still can’t prove.

“...I don’t see them,” Hinata reports, letting her kekkei genkai fade. “They must have sensor training...their chakra completely vanished.”

“...come, we’ll reconvene in the manor. You two should take some time to settle down after all of that,” Itachi advises.

“We’re fine. I just want to get some rest, aniki.”

The brothers exchange a silent conversation through glances before the older relents. “...very well. I must report this to Kakashi. Shisui, if you would remain and keep an eye on things…?”

“You got it. Tell him I might be late coming in tomorrow.”

“...very well.” 

Watching the clan head leave, the cousins exchange a glance. “...let’s get you three inside,” Shisui then murmurs. “I’ll keep watch until some of Itachi’s ANBU come take over.”

“Thank you,” Hinata replies, tone weary but grateful.

“Don’t mention it.”

Once inside, the little family all convene in the master quarters, Tenkai tucked between the pair of them as paranoia makes them overly cautious.

“Well...I know what it’s like within your Susanoo now,” Hinata murmurs as they settle in to try and rest.

“You might have to get used to it,” Sasuke can’t help but mutter.

“...at least most of us have strong defenses. That in itself is a blessing.”

Before he can spit a reply, Sasuke bites his tongue. It’s useless to bemoan the fact they shouldn’t need them at all. It won’t change the fact they’re being hunted. Instead, he sighs...then murmurs, “...try to get some sleep.”

“You too.”

“...yeah.”

**Author's Note:**

> I almost took this prompt in another direction, buuut went with this instead! I looove Susanoo - one of my favorite aspects of Naruto, tbh. Way OP, but...then again I'm a big fan of the Uchiha, so I'm biased either way x3
> 
> Poor Sasuke...all he wants is a little peace. But that shadowy group looking to rid the world completely of his clan just won't let up! Who could it be...? Maybe you'll get to find out someday, lol - but for now...the mystery continues!
> 
> Anywho, it's late and I've gotta head to the doctor tomorrow, so...best call it a night! Thanks for reading~


End file.
